Love and Drama at Pandora Academy
by Yufi867
Summary: Okay so basically this will be like FULL of different pairings and drama w kukuku Some chapter will contant where a character sees everything in their eyes
1. Chapter 1

"Shalon! Please! Please hurry! You'll be late to school..." Liam called from outside miss Reinsworth's door. The blonde sat up in her bed and yawned softly. Her plum eyes gazed around the room and stopped at the clock.

15 Minutes.

"Oh god!" she fell out of her bed, scrambled to her feet and ran to her closet. As she made her way she grabbed a her hair brush. Stripping out of her night gown and replacing it with her school outfit, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Shalon called as she brushed her hair down before tieing a white ribbon into her hair. Peeking his hed into the room was Liam...once again. "U-uh...your carriage is here..." he muttered, rubbing his glasses with a small blue cloth from his coat pocket. "Ah tell him I'll be out in a few moments..." Shalon smiled sweetly before running over to her white shoes. She slipped them on and ran out of her room. "Books! Argh! I forgot about the books~!" Shalon called, stumbling. She ran back to her room, grabbed her small back pack and ran down the velvet stairs, of course she was careful not to slip and fall. Due to the small heels on her shoes...she could be a danger zone easily.

She pushed open the double doors and off she went to Pandora Academy. Hopping into the carriage, she waved goodbye to Liam and shut the door. Thus making the carriage begin with a sharp pull. Her big eyes gazed out the tinted window of the carriage. And boy does time fly. The carriage halted to a stop and Shalon opened the door only to see a huge white building, girls and boys in groups. Talking and gossping to each other. "Wow..." Shalon said as she gazed at the scenery.

_Thud_

"Ah! Sorry sorry sorry~" a white haired male smiled, flailing rather oddly. Shalon turned and smiled "No...it's fine..." she giggled softly. "Break~ Who's that?" one of the males in a small group behind him asked. "Ah...not sureeee...mi'lady~ care to share your name?" he tilted his head before smiling. "Shalon Reinsworth...an all of you are?" she tilted her head giving off a rather...akward look. "The short blondy is Oz, Gilbert he is the tall black haired one, Alice is the small black haired rabbit looking one, her twin with the white hair is Alyss, Ada is the one with long blonde hair, and Echo his a short one who seems like the realllll quiet type~!" Break said, pointing to each and every one of them. He leaned down "Echo has the hots for Mr. Jack Bezarius~" Break whispered before chuckling. Shalon smiled and rubbed her neck. As she did she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Isn't she cute, Gil~?" Oz smiled sheepishly, waving her around like a doll. Gilbert face palmed and unlatched the now frightened Miss Reinsworth from the blonde. "Oz.....you're scaring the girl." Gilbert sighed. "My~! Brother~ I never though you'd EVER touch a young lady in such a violent matter~" a voice called from a the top of a near by tree. "V-v-vincent!?" Gilbert gulped, dropping Shalon. "Ow!" Shalon groaned, falling onto the dusty side walk.

Break offered a hand to her along with Echo. Until of course Jack walked over "Morning everyone..." he smiled charmingly. Echo waved along with Alyss and Ada. "Ah~ so this little one is in our class too?" he tilted his head. Shalon nodded slowly in an uncertain matter. "Great!" Jack smiled, walking over to Echo. He leaned down quickly and whispered something. Echo's cheeks turn a slight pink and Jack laughed before walking from the group.

_Ring_

Thus the school day started, Shalon walked the the small group of people...oddly confused at how this happened and how she came so close to everyone so quickly. She began to talk to Ada for a few moments until Gilbert and Alice began to fight and ramble on in who Oz liked most.

"How entertaining..." Shalon giggled. Ada nodded "Yeah...everyday's like this....you'll get used to it..." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been weeks since Shalon has been attending Pandora Academy. She was making her way to gym...3rd period. Over the time she's been there she has been falling for Break. Ada had became her best friend and before she knew it. Echo and Jack had came even closer. Oz was hiding the fact that he was actually in love with Gilbert. She could still recall the time last week when Oz told her behind the bleachers.

_"I'm in love with Gilbert....I don't know how to tell him though..." Oz frowned slightly. Shalon placed a hand upon his shoulder and smiled. "Tell him when the time is right....the worst thing that could happen is that he says he doesn't like you back...." Shalon whispered before walking from the bleachers. Oz let Shalon's words sink and his smile brightened._

Shalon continued to walk down the silent hallway and stopped at the sound of a thud.

"B-Break!" a girl's voice sounded. Shalon looked through the crack of the door only to see one of the bad girls of the school pressed against Break. Lotti moaned, running her fingers through Break's white hair. Shalon's eyes widdened, horrified. Tears built up in her eyes as she ran from the room. Sparkling tear flew from her cheeks into the air.

_"I really like Break...." Shalon whispered into Ada's ear. Ada giggled softly and patted Shalon's head "I think he likes you too....he seems like it..." Ada said soothingly._

Shalon could see Ada at the end of the hallway, staring at the up coming dance sign. "Wow...a dance..." Ada whispered to herself. "ADA!" Shalon cried. Ada turned and ran to Shalon. Shalon soon missed a step and fell down on to the ground. She hiccuped and cried, rubbing her now red eyes. "Ada..why...why.....why?" Shalon asked over and over. Ada got down on to her knees and hugged Shalon. "What's wrong?" Ada asked. "Break.....HE'S A BASTARD!" Shalon screamed, clutching Ada's clothing. Ada stroked Shalon's head and frown "Shh....c-calm down....please." Ada stood up, helping Shalon.

_"Shalon~! You look so beautiful today..." Break grinned, placing a hand under Shalon's chin getting closer. Shalon blushed and looked away "It's just the school's uniform...I wear it every day...."_

_"Well everyday you're beautiful..." Break whispered, kissing her cheek soon after. Shalon pushed Break away, hurrying off. _

"So you found out?" Vincent muttered walking to the two. "Break's a player, Shalon." Vincent leaned against the wall and sighed softly. He smirked and shook his head "I played a part in his little game....You're just a game piece....and his favorite one at that..." Vincent explained, walking to the small girl. Ada frowned and hugged Shalon, protctively "V-Vincent! that's so mean to say!" Ada sighed. Shalon shivered and felt more warm salt water fall from her eyes. "It's the truth though! Look Shalon I'd hate to see you played by mister Mad Hatter...." Vincent grinned slightly. "He's a bad person to be around....trust me..." Vincent slid a finger down Shalon's cheek. "Now I'll be taking my leave....Shalon don't forget what I've said..." Vincent waved. "Gilbert~! There you are!" Vincent squeaked, running after his brother who was making his way to the library. Gilbert dropped his books and ran as fast as he could, away from his little brother.

Shalon clutched her head before running from Ada to 3rd period. "I'm sorry Ada!" Shalon called. As she ran back the way she came she ran into none of then Break. He was adjusting Emily when she ran into him. Her eyes widdened and stepped away. "Ah?" Break smiled sweetly. "Well he-" Break started before Shalon slapped him across the face. Her eyes grew cold and she quickly ran from him. Echo was taping a few more signs for the up coming dance. She was being lifted up by Jack since she couldn't reach a few parts. "Echo thanks you..." Echo smiled down at Jack. He nodded and laughed softly. He glanced at Shalon only to see her slap Break. He winced slightly "Ow....something must've happened...." Jack murmured. Echo nodded "Shalon found out the cruel truth...." she muttered.

Shalon turned down the hall and walked into the gym. She walked behind the blechers and sat behind them. She hugged her knees and buried her face into her knees, crying.

"_Poor Girl~" _


	3. Chapter 3

The day was long and tiring....tonight was the said dance. Shalon leaned her head upon the wooden desk with the mirror attached to it. Her eyes narrowed still remembering the day she saw Break and Lotti. Her hand ached again....like the time she slapped him. He'd probably never forgive her...why would she care? He abused her feelings and now she was just lonely while everyone was falling for each other. Tears clouded her eyes once more but stopped once Liam knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled "Miss Shalon...you have a guest." he stepped out of the way letting Ada walk in. "Ada..." Shalon smiled, sitting up straight, motioning Ada to grab a chair and sit with her. Ada nodded and did so. Liam shut the door and tended his other duties.

"Did you ever get over Break?" Ada tilted her head, setting down her small white cat. "Now Snow Flake...don't go breaking anything...okay?" Ada giggled. Snow Flaked mewed before running under Shalon's bed.

"Yeah I did...I'm better off without him anyway...." Shalon lied, setting her head on the palm of her hand. At that note Ada stood up and walked to Shalon's closet. "Well come on~" Ada smiled pulling out a beautiful purple dress with black lace lining the bottom of it. "You're going to the dance!" Ada stated happily. Shalon groaned slightly "B-but..I don't want to..." Shalon pouted. "Now now...don't be picky~" Ada walked to Shalon. Shalon sighed inwardly before grabbing the dress from Ada. She walked into the closet and shut the door. Shalon slipped on the dress after removing her school uniform. Ada stood outside of the closet, waiting to see what Shalon would look like. Shalon slipped on a pair of black high heels and kept her hair down. She dug through her closet and found her beaded bracelets. Putting them on, she walked back to the door and opened it. Ada's jaw dropped at the sight of Shalon in something that actually showed a little bit of skin.

Ada motioned for Shalo to get closer. Shalon did so and smiled. Ada soon clipped a black heart with purple lace into her hair.

Ada held out a small mirror and giggled softly "Lovely~!"

Shalon pulled a white dress out for Ada. "Try this..." Shalon said. Ada nodded, grabbing the dress and walked in. Shalon sat at her desk once more, staring at the door. Ada walked out with the white dress on, along with a choker with a white bow upon it. "Like it~?" she twirled around happily. Shalon clapped her hands and agreed.

"Miss Reinsworth...the carriage has arrived...hurry now before it's to late!" Liam called nervously. Shalon grabbed Ada's hand and hurried out. Snow Flake followed to two as well.

Arriving at the Ball was fun. Ada and Shalon talked and laughed happily as they made their way back to Pandora Academy. Ada had said that her Uncle Oscar was to be hosting the dance. Shalon was interested in seeing that some of the girls at the school did to decorate the dance.

As soon as they got to the gates, Gilbert and Oz where waiting their along with Alyss and Alice. All dressed beautifully. Alyss was in white and red, Alice was in Black and red, Gilbert was in a black tux, and Oz was in a nice white dress shirt along with a black tie and dress pants. Break of course walked over to everyone. He had a long black coat on, a white shirt, a black bow that was subing the tie, and black dress pants with white boots. Shalon made sure not the make any contact with him. She hurried straight to the dance, not caring if people would follow or not.

Instead of walking into the enterence of the dance. She changed her mind and went through the rose garden there. The moon light made the water upon the red rose glimmer.

Sharon pulled a rose from the bush, not caring that the fact that the thorns pierced into her fragile skin. "He's like a rose....beautiful....but painful...." Shalon whispered, kissing a rose petal. "Someone seems to be in favor of roses..." a voice said. A red haired male walked to Shalon, his gray eyes narrowed as he stared down at her figure. "Hm...Shalon Reinsworth?" he questioned, tapping his fan upon his cheek. Shalon nodded, dropping the rose. "Pleasure to meet you I'm Rufus...the language arts teacher..." he turned to face the other way. "Follow me...I'm escort you to the dance since you seem helpless and nervous." he muttered. Shalon blinked, shocked. She grabbed his arm and followed him out of the rose garden to the front of the doors.

"My~ Ada don't you look beautiful~?" Vincent wrapped his arms around her thin waist. That was the first thing Shalon saw once she walked in with Rufus. Rufus' arm sliped from hers, he set a rose into her hands, with a black ribbon tied around it. "Here...you dropped it..." he whispered before walking off. Shalon blushed lightly...he was to kind for a guy that seemed overly serious.

Oz was being pulled and shoved between Gilbert and Alice, both fighting over who would dance with him. Although Oz was in love with Gilbert he had to be nice to Alice since he was her "Property".

"Please Echo!!" Jack frowned, grabbing on to her hand. He was tugging at it lightly, frowning. "E-Echo can't dance! Echo won't dance! She refuses!" Echo shook her head, her heels grinding against the floor rather roughly. Jack soon got an idea. He leaned in close, his lips brushed across her cheek lightly. "Please~? Just once?" he whispered into her ear. Echo's pale face went pink. "F-fine..." she pouted.

Jack wraped an arm around her waist, leading her to the dance floor.

Shalon's eyes narrowed, she walked to an avalible chair away from the large group. She sat down and watched.....watched her friends have a grand time. Oz was now dancing with Gilbert. Alyss was dancing with her best friend Cheshire. Ada and Vincent where close together, laughing and talking about something unknown. Echo was with Jack, Rufus was sitting on the edge of a stage, watching everyone. Though he would glanced at Shalon every once in a while. Break was no where to be found until.

"Shalon...we need to talk...please"


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh?" Shalon turned her head only to see Break's eyes stare deeply into her plum colored ones. "Please..." he whispered.

Shalon's eyes narrowed. She got up to leave but her grabbed her wrist. She spun around, attempting to slap him. His ducked and frowned. "Shalon..." he sighed. He shook his head and let go of her wrist. Shalon teared up as she looked at his disappointed face. She turned on her heels and ran out. She dropped the red rose and the way out.

She whispered cold things under her breath about how Break played her and how he'd do it again. She began to ran from the school. Her pace quickened as she heard Break's voice again. She clutched her head, ignoring him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried out. Her tone of voice quivered and sounded hurt.

Break watched his real beloved run away. He mentally slapped himself and sighed "I'm such an idiot..." he muttered to himself. He still remembered how Lotti and him got into that situation.

_"I won't tell her if you do me a favor~..." Lotti purred into Break's ear. She rubbed her leg against Break's member, licking and kissing his neck. "Why this?" he asked, a frown upon his face. "Because I just can't resist you..." Lotti laughed softly. _

Break walked into the dance. He saw a few look from Jack and Echo. Jack shook his head and looked back at Echo. Echo looked up at Jack before stumbling. She whined and buried her face into his chest. Jack patted her head and chuckled.

Ada frowned at Break as he began to walk further into the dance. Rufus brushed past him "How cruel of you..." Break heard Rufus mutter. Again he began to think of how much of an idiot he was to do something to poor Shalon.

Shalon sat at the crystal found, running her fanger across the waving water. Rufus was over to her "Excuse me...Miss Shalon..." Rufus sat next to her. Shalon jumped and looked at him. Her eyes where cloudy. Her mouth was slightly parted from gasping and hiccuping. "Do you mind telling me what happened betwen you and Kevin?" Rufus asked, a worried look on his face. Shalon rubbed her eyes and turned away from Rufus "Nothing..." she whispered. "Come now...I have the time..." Rufus placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jack grabbed Echo's hand and smiled "Come with me.." he motioned towards the door. Echo nodded slowly at that Jack raced out of the room. Echo quickly ran along side with him. Echo stumbled a few more times. "Slow down!" Echo squeaked slightly. Jack slowed his pace and turned to Echo. They stood in the middle of the rose garden. "Terribly sorry..." he smiled sweetly, tucking a bit of Echo's hair behind her ear. "Echo forgives you..." Echo panted slightly. Jack kneeled down slightly, grasping Echo's chin between two fingers. His index finger and thumb. "Echo...may I ask you a favor?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. "Echo will do a favor if it makes Jack happy..." Echo smiled slightly, her lifeleess eyes stared into Jack's emerald ones. "Kiss me..." he whispered. Echo's eyes widdened, she shook slightly before nodding. "Just for you..." she whispered once she leaned in close enough. Echo's lips trembled slightly as she closed her eyes. Her lips pressed against Jack's. Jack shut his eyes, his hand soon carressed her cheek. Echo pulled away, her mouth slightly parted only to muttered something softly that only Jack could make out. He stood up and laughed softly "I love you too.." Echo smiled and hugged him.

"A-and that's what happened...." Shalon muttered, staring up at the star full sky.

Rufus nodded and stood up. He kissed Shalon's forehead before bowing "Best of luck to you Miss Reinsworth...." Rufus said solemly. He soon took his leave. As he walked to the door, they bursted open. Vincent and Ada ran out of the dance, giggling and laughing.

"Come on~! We're almost there! Trust me it's wonderful~" Vincent called to Ada. Ada nodded, smiling. Snow Flake followed after the two.

"Young love.." Rufus smirked.

Vincent walked Ada to a small stone building, near the rose garden. It was covered in vines and beautiful black roses. "My favor place of this school~" Vincent introduced to Ada. Ada nodded as Vincent lifted up a few vine. Ada walked into the small building. A pearl table sat there with two beautiful metal white chairs. "It's lovely isn't it? You can join me here for tea any time you like, Ada" Vincent smiled warmly. Ada's cheek where a bright red when he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and walked Vincent sat across from her.


	5. Chapter 5

As the night went by Shalon waited silently for the carriage to arrive and take her back. She had a strong dislike of being at the dance now. Her eyes narrowed as her mind wandered.

Oz grabbed Gilbert's hand. "Gil...I need to talk with you..." Oz muttered, his eyes glued to the ground. "Huh? W-what's wrong, Oz!?" Gilbert's eyes widdened hoping nothing bad was happening. Oz pulled him toward the door. Once they reached the dark atmosphere, Oz let go of Gilbert's head. "Ah...um" Oz looked at the ground, blushing. "G-Gil...I wanted to say that..." Oz looked away, unable to cough it out. Gilbert's golden eyes stared at Oz intensely. He couldn't understand what Oz had such a big problem in saying. "I-I..." Oz bit his tongue, thinking once more. He turned to Gilbert, his eyes narrowed "I love you, Gil..." Oz muttered. Gilbert's jawdropped slightly "A- e-eh!? O-Oz...." Gilbert stuttered and stumbled upon his words. He grabed Oz bye the shoulders, pulling him close. He kneeled down slightly, setting his forehead upon Oz's heated one.

"I feel the same way..." Gilbert whispered. Oz's eyes widdened, he smiled softly.

_Shalon was right..._

Getting up, Shalon walked to the golden gates of the school. She leaned her head against it. A distressed girl she was.

Her mind lost, her heart hurt. Ah why would something so horrid happen to her?

She turned to walk back to the dance only to ram straight into.

"Break?" Shalon's eyes widdened. She turned around, going silent.

"Please...Miss Shalon...forgive me...." Break bowed. Shalon's eyes watered as she stared at the male bow before her. "B-but...." she began before gasping. Break looked at her with hurt eyes. His frown before was still painted on his voice. He felt a bit absent without Emily on his shoulder for the first time. "I know what you saw..." Break muttered.

"Listen, I only did it so Lotti would never tell you the truth about how I felt. I felt so guilty and when you slapped me.....I knew I had crossed the line to far. Please...please just understand what I was going through. I didn't want you to know. I was terrified by the fact that if I told you...you'd reject me. I know you'd probably never forgive me after this...." Break stopped. He stepped closer to Shalon. He soon set his hand on her shoulder. His eyes softed "I just wanted you to know...I have feelings for you that are stronger then you'd ever know...so continue on with your hatred at my idiotic actions. Just please....think of what I just said..." Break let his hand slip from her shoulder. He turned and made his way back into the dance. Shalon turned after a few moments. Tears streaming down her red cheeks. "Break!" she called out. It was to late. He was gone.

Shalon fell to her knees. Her hand still out reached. "I'm sorry for judging you...." she whispered. Her head hung low as her hand hit the floor. She shivered and cried. Her plum colored eyes where now a blurred pink.

"Ah? Miss Reinsworth....come along..." Liam walked infront of depressed Shalon. He held out his hand to her and smiled. Shalon looked up, tears still in her eyes "Liam-sama...." she grabed his hand. "Now...Miss Reinsworth...lets get you home and wipe away those tears..." Liam whispered to Shalon. Shalon nodded, watching as Liam dug in his pocket and soon he whipped her eyes. Shalon walked to the carriage, stepping in. Liam shut the door behind her. Shalon set her hand against the carriage glass window. Her eyes still watered but the tears wouldn't fall. "I love you....yet I hate you..." Shalon spoke aloud, not careing if Liam would be listening in.

Ada watched the Reinsworth carriage run off. "Ah...seems Shalon really was upset..." Ada frowned, her eyes shut for a moment before reopening. "The dance is almost over...Miss Ada, shall I walk you back home?" Vincent stood up, lending a hand out to her. Ada nodded and stood up, hugging Vincent's arm instead. "Thanks..." Ada giggled softly.

"See Eliot~ Drama is everywhere!" Reo stated happily from the balcony. Eliot waved his hand, huffing in response. "This is why I hate school~ Love and hate....and then they're both..." Eliot scoffed in boredom. He watched as everyone began to leave the dance "Ah...seems the dance is over...Lets go Eliot..." Reo smiled, kissing his master's cheek before walking off. Eliot blushed slightly, his hands formed into fits. "I told you not to do that anymore!" Eliot hissed, running after Reo. "Slipped my mind~" Reo grinned.

Thus the Dance ended. Would Shalon and Break end up together? Would Oz and Gilbert be together happily like Ada and Vincent? Will Alice and Alyss find love in this war? All was to be told soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the dance was torture. Alyss and Alice where sitting with everyone along with a new addition. Cheshire.

Shalon sat away from everyone. She was nibbling on a small cookie she had prepared. Of course she wasn't hungry but she had to atleast eat something.

Jack smiled happily as he held out a small cracker to Echo. "Ahh~" he chuckled. Echo stared at the cracker for a mouth before opening her mouth and biting a small amount of it. Echo sat back, wiping off the crums with her sleeve. She nodded in approval before taking another cracker from Jack and eating it with small bites.

Oz was leaning his head on Gilbert's shoulder, seeming as though he lacked of sleep from last night. Gilbert continued to take with Ada and Vincent. Vincent said a few things that made Gilbert wince and twitch. Break was beside Oz, licking a swirled berry blast lolly. He grinned and laughed a few times. "Shalon...Come on other!" Ada called out to the lonesome girl, a bright smile on her face.

Break's and Shalon's glances met. They stared for a few moments until Shalon broke the stare, weakly. "N-no thanks Ada..." Shalon spoke out to her. Ada's expression looked hurt. She nodded slowly before returning to her meal.

Break soon got up and began to leave the table. He bumped into Lotti straight after. Shalon could see he faked a smile as Lotti grinned and set her hand under his chin. "Break boy~ You look handsome!" Lotti winked, leaning closer. Shalon quickly looked away, not wanting any more of this torture. Break pulled away quickly went he felt Lotti's lips on his. His eyes grew cold "Leave me alone..." he muttered, walking away from her. "Wait-...WHAT!? BREAK!" Lotti hissed. Break waved his lolly before disappearing into a near by crowd. "Y-you BASTARD!" Lotti screamed, stomping her foot, running away from the laughs and gossiping. "Rejected..." Vincent gasped.

Reo and Eliot walked from the cafeteria, talking about something unknown. "Neh Gilbert! Vincent! A moment of your time if you don't mind..." Reo called. Eliot remained quiet as Gilbert and Vincent got up.

The bell soon rang and everyone rushed into the school.

Shalon walked her way to Language Arts. Rufus Barma was the teacher. She'd be happy to see him again. "Ah Miss Reinsworth...glad to see you again..." Rufus said in an emotionless tone as he wrote a few poem names on the bored. "Essays on poems?" Shalon tilted her head. "Correct..." Rufus muttered, turning to her. "I hope your night went better after I left..." Rufus slightly smiled in hope. Shalon's face dropped as she shook her head. "No..." she whispered. "Pitty...If you need anyone to take to. I'm free after class..." Rufus offered. "Thanks.." Shalon gave him a weak smile as she walked to a desk. "Miss Reinsworth....You don't have to write the essay if you don't want to. You seem like the poem writer....give that a try..." Rufus said to Shalon. She nodded slowly, she did love writing poems. This would be a good time to vent everything into a poem.

Everyone soon walked in, first Break. Then Reo, Vincent, Alice, and Cheshire.

That night Shalon got straight to the poem. She was hoping to turn it in as soon as possible. After slaving over a poem for 3 hours exact. She went to bed.

The next day went by like any other. Oz and the others laughing and offering Shalon to join them. Of course she rejected all offers hands down. Then it was time for Language arts. Shalon was called to the front of the class after she had been talking with Rufus.

"How can you speak lies?

I saw you infront of my eyes.

Lust spread that room simply,

That moment my heart went limpy

I gave up all hope about you,

Now I wonder why I adore you.."

Shalon read from the pink page. Her throat grew dry but she continued on.

"I hate you when you say forgive me

I love you when I lie about how we can never be.

Can you sew the wounds in my heart,

Before we truly part?

I'll say I love you too

If you say I'd never leave you

But those red eyes

Always tell lies

How can this be true?

Hurry before I give my heart to someone new

Smile for me once more

Because I know you'd never be a bore.

So I tell you this now

As I watch you bow

I'm sorry for this

But you're love gives me bliss"

Shalon remained slightly, she dropped the poem. She did not bother to look up at everyone's wide eyed expression. "I'm sorry..." she spoke alone before running out of the room. "Miss Reinsworth!" Rufus called. At that moment, Break got up and ran after her. He didn't care that the chair toppled over as he ran toward that door. "SHALON!" Break cried out to the young girl. Shalon stopped, her heart pounded. He halted to a stop as he stood right behind her. "I forgive you..." Shalon whispered before hiccups. Break wrapped his arms around Shalon's small body. Her back pressed against him. "I'm so in love with you..." Break whispered into her ear. Shalon's eyes widdened, she turned to him. Salty tears that seemed that they would never stop bathed on her cheeks. Break pressed his lips against hers. She shut her eyes, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Shalon! Break!" Rufus walked out of the classroom only to see the couple. His eyes softed and he smiled. "Good job...." he laughed slightly, walking into the class.


End file.
